


day five: food play

by sekai_tbh



Series: sekai kinkmas 2K16 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Honey, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Jongin holds out his hand, but instead of returning the honey, Sehun turns the bottle upside down and squeezes it to drizzle some honey onto his fingers. He then casually plops his fingers into his mouth and begins licking and sucking the sticky substance off, humming contently at the sweet taste.When he's sure he's gotten every last bit, Sehun draws his fingers out. He looks back up and he notices with budding amusement that Jongin's cheeks had flushed a pretty shade of pink.Sehun really hadn't meant anything by doing what he did, he'd simply wanted a small taste of the honey, but seeing Jongin's reaction, he can't help but grin wickedly, an idea around forming in his head.“You want it?” The younger starts, working to unscrew the nozzle of the bottle before dipping a finger into the substance and dragging the digit across his bottom lip, making it shine wetly. “Come and get it,” Sehun basically purrs the words out, his tongue peeking out a moment later to run across his lip sensually, making Jongin swallow nervously at the sultry look the other is giving him.-a food play (honey) fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to day five!!! this is a food play fic with honey as the food so please be aware before reading!! as always, i hope you enjoy!! :D

“Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you.”

Jongin looks up at the voice and sees Sehun sliding into the seat across from him and he flashes the other a warm smile, “Oh yeah? Why, something up?”

The younger boy shrugs nonchalantly, “Not really, just missed you.” He says with a soft smile of his own and Jongin laughs.

“I've been gone literally two seconds,” He replies, shaking his head but the look he gives Sehun is completely fond.

Sehun waves him off, “Details.” He props an elbow up on the counter and rests his chin on his open palm to watch the other curiously, “So, what are you doing?” He asks as his eyes flick down to look at the steaming cup Jongin is holding.

Jongin resumes his previous task of stirring the spoon in the cup, “I'm making a tea. I think I'm coming down with something. My throat's feeling a little scratchy, and I don't wanna be put on vocal rest for our concert tomorrow so I figured drinking something warm would help out.”

Sehun nods in understanding before noticing a little bottle set to the side. “What this thing?” He asks, eyeing the object before reaching for it.

“Honey. My mom's always said honey is good for sore throats so I bought some so I can add it to the tea.”

Sehun turns the bottle in his hand and comes to the realization that it's in the shape of a bear and he lets out a laugh, “A bear? Really, Jongin?”

“What? It's cute.” Jongin says with a pout and Sehun simply smiles teasingly in return. “Shut up. And give that back, I still need to add some more in.

Jongin holds out his hand, but instead of returning the honey, Sehun turns the bottle upside down and squeezes it to drizzle some honey onto his fingers. He then casually plops his fingers into his mouth and begins licking and sucking the sticky substance off, humming contently at the sweet taste.

When he's sure he's gotten every last bit, Sehun draws his fingers out. He looks back up and he notices with budding amusement that Jongin's cheeks had flushed a pretty shade of pink.

Sehun really hadn't meant anything by doing what he did, he'd simply wanted a small taste of the honey, but seeing Jongin's reaction, he can't help but grin wickedly, an idea around forming in his head.

“You want it?” The younger starts, working to unscrew the nozzle of the bottle before dipping a finger into the substance and dragging the digit across his bottom lip, making it shine wetly. “Come and get it,” Sehun basically purrs the words out, his tongue peeking out a moment later to run across his lip sensually, making Jongin swallow nervously at the sultry look the other is giving him.

“Sehun, the others...” Jongin starts, but Sehun quickly cuts him off.

“ _The others_ are out, and they're not coming back for a while. Besides, adding honey to your tea is so _boring,_ wouldn't it more fun to lick honey off me?” Sehun asks with a coy smile on his lips and his eyelashes fluttering.

Jongin bites his lip. He wants to protest more, remind Sehun that he's most likely getting sick and there's no use in them both falling ill, but Sehun's words go straight to his dick and it doesn't help that Sehun's sucking honey off his fingers again so naturally, his brain short-circuits.

Damn his uncontrollable hormones.

“Shit, we're gonna get so fucking sticky,” Jongin says as he moves around the counter to Sehun's side, and Sehun can only grin before Jongin's cupping his face and smashing their lips together.

Jongin pushes Sehun's legs apart and settles between them as he pushes his tongue into Sehun's mouth hotly, moaning lightly when he tastes the remnants of honey on Sehun's tongue.

Jongin's never had much of a sweet tooth, but the honey is just the right amount of sweetness, and combined with Sehun's own unique taste, he can't help but crave more.

They separate with a soft, wet sound and Jongin immediately reaches for the bottle, “Come on, get up.” He says as he moves back and makes a grab for Sehun's wrist with his free hand. He tugs Sehun along as soon as the other's feet touch the ground and he pulls them towards their room, where he pushes Sehun in and shuts the door, promptly turning the lock.

When he turns back around, his eyes are dark and hazy, “Strip.” He commands, and Sehun is quick to obey.

He holds Jongin's heated gaze as he begins to undo the remaining buttons of his shirt. When he slides the fabric down his shoulders, Jongin's eyes can't help but stray from his to follow the contours and dips of his lean body.

Sehun's fingers find his jeans next and he slowly pops the button and slides the zipper down, and the elder has to restrain himself from ripping the article of clothing off Sehun's body when Sehun unhurriedly slides his pants and boxers down his legs. He steps out of his garments and looks towards Jongin for further direction.

“Lay down, on your back,” Jongin tells him as he walks towards the bedside table and places the bottle of honey down. While Sehun gets into position, Jongin quickly sheds his own clothes before joining the other on the bed and settling in between Sehun's spread legs.

“Ready?” Jongin asks, and at Sehun's excited nod, he reaches over for the bottle and tips it over, honey slowly spilling onto the center of Sehun's chest. Sehun gasps at the sensation, the honey feeling cool on his rapidly heating skin.

Jongin watches, transfixed, as the thick liquid slides down the younger's torso, falling in a long curve down the line of his rib cage and landing in drips around his nipples. Jongin rights the bottle and places it down before using the pad of his index finger to spread the honey over one of Sehun's hardening nipples.

Sehun's breath catches in his throat when he sees Jongin lean down to take the bud into his mouth. Jongin swirls his tongue around it in circles, taking up a tiny bit of the honey with each loop. He takes the second nipple into his mouth directly, using his teeth to scrape away the honey and Sehun groans deeply, his shoulder rolling back and his back arching up, pressing his chest closer to Jongin's mouth.

“Tastes so good, Sehun.” Jongin mouths against Sehun's heaving chest, his hot breath making goosebumps form on the other's skin. Jongin leans up and reaches for the bottle again, dipping his fingers in shortly before moving them up to Sehun's mouth, “Here, have some.” He whispers as he smears the honey around Sehun's lips. He holds his fingers out expectantly and after a few beats, Sehun opens his mouth and leans forward to take them into his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed and a moan rumbling his chest at the sweetness as his wet tongue swirls around Jongin's digits to lick away the honey.

Jongin pulls his fingers away before Sehun seems ready to part with them.

Jongin takes a moment to admire his masterpiece. Sehun's flushed and panting, tense with impatience, lips shining with specks of honey. Jongin leans down to capture Sehun's mouth with his own, his tongue snaking out to run along Sehun's plump bottom lip, spreading the honey between them. Sehun lets out a guttural moan when Jongin hungrily pulls his lip in between his teeth, biting into the flesh gently before releasing it.

“Jongin, _more_ ,” Sehun pleads when Jongin sits up. The elder smirks at Sehun's neediness but moves to grab the bottle either way. He holds the bottle high and lets the substance trickle out and onto the body under him, watching as it collected in a puddle near Sehun's navel. Putting the bottle away, Jongin ducks down to run his tongue around Sehun's abdomen, feeling the muscles clench under his mouth as Jongin moves further down Sehun's body, gathering as much liquid gold as he can.

Sehun squirms. Jongin's mouth is so close to his cock and his patience is running thin. “ _Please,_ ” He groans, hips undulating, but Jongin simply moves his hands to grip Sehun's wriggling hips, holding him down. “Jongin!” Sehun sobs at being denied, the bedding fisted tightly in his hands and said boy chuckles.

“Sehun,” Jongin calls, but Sehun keeps his head pressed into the pillows, eyes clenched. “Look at me, Sehun,” He orders, and when Sehun manages to look down, Jongin makes sure to keep eye contact as he drags just the tip of his tongue up Sehun's cock from the base to just below the head.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sehun's moan tears from him as his breathing speeds up double time. When Jongin licks along his cock a second time it's with the broad of his tongue, and Jongin decides then and there that the noises coming from Sehun's mouth in response are even more delicious than the honey.

Jongin continues suckling at the head of Sehun's cock until the younger begins moving around restlessly, hips canting up in hopes of spurring Jongin into taking more of him into his mouth.

Jongin pulls off, ignoring Sehun's whine at the loss.

“Jesus, Sehun. You look so good like this.” He says, and Sehun did look good, his face flushed and pupils blown wide from arousal, skin shiny and sticky from sweat, saliva, and honey.

“Please, Jongin, I can't, I can't,” Sehun pleads and Jongin shushes him.

“Yeah, you can, baby. You're doing so good for me.” Jongin whispers, trailing his lips down the side of Sehun's jaw to nip at his ear, running his hands up and down Sehun's sides soothingly. “Want me to fuck your thighs?”

Sehun nods fervently, “Yes, yes please Jongin.”

“Turn around then, babe. Hands and knees.” Jongin commands and Sehun all but scrambles to get into place.

Jongin doesn't reach for the honey this time, but a different bottle altogether as he moves to lube up his dick. When he's sufficiently coated, he presses close behind and grips Sehun's hips before sliding his cock right between the gap between Sehun's soft thighs. He lets out a strangled groan when Sehun presses his thighs closer together around his arousal, applying just the right amount of pressure. Jongin starts off slowly, sinking his cock into the compressed space between the other's legs and simply reveling in the pleasure.

Sehun moans at the feel of Jongin's hard length brushing against his own cock and balls every time Jongin pushes in, and the rough strokes against his thighs. It's almost too much, but not enough all at once.

He clenches his thighs around Jongin, squeezing and eliminating any extra space there might've been and drawing a deep growl from behind.

“Feels so good,” Jongin groans into Sehun's ear as his upper body presses against Sehun's back, “Wanna make a mess of you, come all over your pretty thighs,” He whispers filthily, sending a shiver up the younger's spine.

“Jongin,” Sehun moans when the other picks up his pace and begins fucking his thighs with slightly more vigor.

“Like it, baby?” Jongin murmurs wantonly against his neck and Sehun finds himself nodding animatedly, arching his back and thighs clamping down hard around the other, causing Jongin to falter in his rhythm as he swears. Jongin quickly rights himself, though, and soon, he's moving fervently, gripping Sehun's waist with bruising force as he presses his forehead between the dip in between the younger's shoulder blades.

Sehun's keens when he feels the other rut his hips harshly, snapping them with intensity and causing his cock to brush against his own, causing shivers to wrack through his frame. “Mmm, Jongin. I'm close,” He whimpers breathlessly, his head tilting to the side when Jongin begins presses kisses in the crook of his neck.

Jongin lets a hand wander to Sehun's crotch and he grasps him tightly, giving him a few pumps, fingers soaked in precum immediately.

“Oh my god,” Sehun moans, the pleasure so immense that he can't find the strength to stay up anymore, and he promptly falls to his elbows, cheek buried into the sheets.

Jongin groans hoarsely behind him, voice strained. “Fuck, baby. You're so wet for me.”

The words are dirty and it sends another jolt of arousal through Sehun's body. He squirms in the other's hold, writhing against the bed as he senses his oncoming release as Jongin continues to stroke him unforgivably.

“Do you wanna come?” Jongin asks, and Sehun is too far gone to form words, so all he can manage to do is to whine high in his throat in response. “Then come for me, baby boy. I want you to come all over my fingers.”

Jongin's deep voice saying such filth is all it takes for Sehun to come undone. He lets out a strangled cry as he releases, coating Jongin's fingers. He trembles violently and Jongin holds him close as Sehun rides out the remaining waves of his orgasm.

Jongin groans when he pulls his hand back and sees his fingers dripping with Sehun's seed, and he's awfully tempted to cram them into the younger's mouth like he did with the honey previously, and so he does. Sehun opens up immediately and groans around his digits, lapping everything up greedily as Jongin resumes his jagged pace between Sehun's supple flesh, his own orgasm nearing.

Sehun inadvertently clenches around him, still shivering from the aftermath of his release and Jongin moans in response, quickly losing himself to the onslaught of pleasure.

It takes only a few more thrusts and then Jongin is groaning and coming all over Sehun's thighs, painting them in white.

Jongin pulls himself out from between Sehun's thighs gently and collapses onto the bed, opening his arms up when Sehun crawls and flops down beside him. He pulls the younger in close and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“I feel sticky,” Sehun mumbles and Jongin laughs.

“I told you!” There's a moment of silence. “Was it worth it?” Jongin asks after a heartbeat and Sehun pulls away only to push back in and kiss him, sweet and lazily.

“Absolutely.”

And if Sehun wakes up with a sore throat the next day, his only response is that it's his turn to lick honey off of Jongin's body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :))
> 
> \- 
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh  
> tumblr - @sekai_tbh


End file.
